


[Podfic] Watching the World

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] “Safu tells him she wants his sperm for a baby, and after she successfully manages to pry her own foot out of her mouth—Shion runs off.”Safu’s life.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6), Safu & Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Watching the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretagentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Watching the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153397) by [secretagentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/pseuds/secretagentfan). 



> [Podfic] This was supposed to be for Safu's birthday a million years ago but obviously it ran away from me.  
> Covers some events in Beyond.
> 
> Thanks Megucahomo for editing this.

  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Watching the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153397)

 **Author:** [secretagentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/pseuds/secretagentfan)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 35:48

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ssrzfjvx1bz1qb7/%5BPodfic%5D%20Watching%20the%20World.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2v41m0m1c0272gx/%255BPodfic%255D_Watching_the_World.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment and a kudo on secretagentfan's marvelous original piece. I had a wonderful time recording this, and I hope you enjoy it! Happy No.6 Secret Santa 2019, secretagentfan!


End file.
